


Wednesday Night Ficlet Series

by Writcraft



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: A series of short one shots written for various Tomlinshaw prompts. Each chapter is a stand alone ficlet. I'll add to the series as I finalise the couple of remaining prompts. There's no continuity or connecting thread between the chapters, so it's not a WIP.





	1. Chicken and Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for [@1000-directions](http://1000-directions.tumblr.com/) who prompted “louis has never been with a man before” which made my mind go straight to first time smut, but somehow this ficlet ended up ridiculously chaste and fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [writsgrimmyblog](https://writsgrimmyblog.tumblr.com/) so come and talk to me about Tomlinshaw, Gryles and Nick, Louis and Harry in general.

They’ve been building up to this all night. Louis fussed over the dogs, went outside for a smoke and even washed the fucking dishes. Now he’s run out of reasons to avoid Nick in his own home and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He shoves them into his joggers, peering at the books he’s seen a dozen times before. Still shit. Philosophy, fashion and a few bits of pretentious poetry.

Nick knows something’s up when Louis picks up the Omar Khayyám for a casual flick through.

“Louis.”

“Nicholas.” Louis puts the book back on the shelf and picks up one of Nick’s photos, squinting at it, as if it’s very important that Louis studies every inch.

“That’s Eileen.”

“Yeah, I know that you tit.” Louis gives Nick a smile which feels too big for his face. “How is Eileen?”

Nick rakes a hand through his hair and raises an eyebrow at Louis. “You want to talk about my mum?”

“Why not?” Louis’ voice is a bit too high, his bravado a bit too forced. “Talk about anything, me.”

“I know.” A smile plays over Nick’s lips. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“I’m in your house. Bit difficult to avoid you. Particularly with that stupid quiff and enormous head of yours.”

“Cheeky.” Nick slides the photo from Louis’ hands and puts it back on the shelf. He slips his arms around Louis’ waist and tugs him close. His breath smells faintly of wine and his cheeks are flushed pink. He looks so good. It sends a pulse of arousal through Louis and it’s all a bit too much. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Just being nosy.”

“Nope.” Nick slips a hand into Louis’ hair and brushes a kiss along the curve of his neck. “You’re trying to avoid the fact I’ve cooked dinner, got out the candles and made it all dead romantic.”

“It was chicken and chips. Not that romantic.” Louis rolls his eyes. It was, though. Dead romantic. It made Louis’ stomach swoop and his cheeks got hot whenever Nick looked at him from across the table. Louis hates the way Nick does that to his insides. It sends him into a bit of a panic.

“Have to try harder, next time. Get you some flowers or summat.” Nick’s lips linger on Louis’ neck, close to the lobe of his ear. His breath is hot and ticklish. “You think I want to have a shag.”

God, the way Nick says that. The way his words curl around Louis and land on the sensitive bits of Louis’ skin. He’s amused and his voice is low and Northern, familiar from the radio but also not familiar at all. Nick doesn’t use that voice on the radio. The one that leaves Louis hard and aching. That’s the voice he gets when they’ve been snogging on the sofa for hours and Louis goes home desperate for a wank.

“I know you want a shag.” Louis pulls back to look at Nick. He pokes him in the chest, or he means to. It ends up being more of a stroke over the hair on Nick’s chest, exposed by another one of his ridiculous shirts. Louis plays with one of Nick’s necklaces and doesn’t meet his eyes.

Nick shrugs. “Eventually. Wouldn’t mind a snog in front of the telly.”

Louis swallows. If he drags them up to Nick’s room now, Nick’s probably going to end up naked. Naked with Louis. They’ll both be starkers, with their knobs out and Louis doesn’t have a fucking clue what to do with another bloke’s cock so it’s going to be weird and awkward. Nick’s going to realise it’s better with one of those models of his who’s been gay forever and who doesn’t need chicken, chips and candles just to give Nick a blowjob.

“Maybe the telly.”

“Alright.” Nick grins at Louis and he sits on the sofa, stretching his arm across the back of it. “Corrie’s on.”

“Love Corrie.” Louis sits next to Nick and lets himself be tugged close. His heart’s hammering in his chest and his throat’s dry. He doesn’t want Nick to think it’s always going to be Corrie and kissing because it’s definitely not. He also doesn’t want Nick to think he’s crap in bed, which he probably will be because he’s pretty sure Nick’s not going to appreciate how long it took Louis to work out the whole giving a bird an orgasm thing.

“Hey.” Nick runs his fingers through Louis’ hair and tugs at the strands, his lips brushing the top of Louis’ head. “You know it’s not, like, a thing I’m expecting.”

Louis closes his eyes as heat creeps up his neck and into his cheeks. Christ. Of course Nick just can’t watch Gail Platt do her garden and let Louis squirm with embarrassment in silence. “’Course you’re expecting it. Aimee told me all about your slagging around.”

Nick snorts and he pokes Louis. “Rude. I’m going to have a word with Aimee.”

“True, though.” Louis knows it’s true because he spent the night researching Nick’s blokes on Google after that first kiss that tasted like vodka redbull and panic. “Anyway, I want to.”

“Yeah, sure.” Nick sounds relaxed and he yawns, tugging Louis closer. “But whenever you want.”

“Bit worried about the knob stuff.” Louis can’t quite believe he said it out loud. He’s trying to get better at speaking to Nick instead of hiding in the bathroom and pretending he’s eaten something dodgy because apparently that’s less embarrassing than a serious conversation about the fuck me, I’m bisexual and a bit arse over tit for Grimmy thing.

“What’s there to be worried about?” Nick’s eyes are soft and warm and they crinkle at the corners when he smiles. “Pretty easy to please, me. I’m daft for a pretty popstar. My knob’s going to like your knob. It’s going to be knobtastic.”

Louis laughs, sitting up so he can look at Nick properly. “You’re a twat.”

“Your twat, though.” Nick sounds hopeful, a flicker of uncertainty crossing his features.

“Yeah,” Louis says. Emboldened, he grabs the wine and takes a swig from the bottle.

“Classy.”

“That’s how we drink wine in Donny, Nicholas.” Louis smiles at Nick and everything in the room is warm. “I’m going to blow you after this.” Louis thinks it’s a good idea to put it out there. “Might need to tell me how, though.”

“If you like.” Nick grabs the bottle from Louis’ hands and he takes a gulp, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “Give us a snog first.”

Louis does. They drink the rest of the bottle and it turns out Nick’s knob really does like Louis quite a lot. 

It’s a good month before Louis can order chicken and chips without Nick looking like a smug tit and dragging him somewhere for a repeat performance.


	2. Straight Through Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [@alligatornyc](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/alligatornyc) who left some amazing prompts for me to choose from. I tried to combine two of the prompts, Louis returns to Radio 1, Nick wears a track suit in his honor, and the booth pictures capture an unexpected soft moment between them and Nick and Louis are seated next to one another at the Brits. Cordon roasts them and dares them to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [writsgrimmyblog](https://writsgrimmyblog.tumblr.com/) so come and talk to me about Tomlinshaw, Gryles and Nick, Louis and Harry in general.

“Evening, Louis Tomlinson.” Nick slips into the seat next to Louis and he reaches for a beer. “Looking lovely tonight.”

Louis narrows his eyes at Nick and takes in the blazer (velvet) the shirt (silk) and the hair (taller than the fucking Empire State). He rolls his eyes and has a drink. “Evening, mate.”

“You’re in the cheap seats tonight if they put you next to me.” Nick nudges Louis with his elbow. He’s all arms, legs and quiff. He’s loud, annoying and Louis doesn’t like him at all.

“Seems that way.” Louis gives Nick a smile. The sort of smile that says _why the fuck are you wearing velvet?_ He turns his chair away from Nick and tries to hear what James Corden’s saying. Something funny, apparently. The crowd clap and holler and of course Nick’s turned up just in time to ruin a perfectly good joke. “You’re late. They’ve given out half the awards already.”

“Had another gig.” Nick leans forward and his breath is hot on Louis’ neck. Louis absolutely doesn’t shiver. “Going to straight through crew it tonight. Fancy coming on the radio tomorrow?”

“Pretty sure that’s not going to happen.” Christ, Louis needs another beer. Coming on the radio makes Louis think of Harry drunk and stupid, giggling with Nick about the air conditioning. He doesn’t need reminding of that, thanks. Not when Harry’s up for three awards tonight and Louis is stuck next to Nick bloody Grimshaw in a suit that itches around the collar. He used to love the Brits. These days they just remind him of the things he used to have.

“Might be fun.” Nick sounds like he’s shrugging. “We’ll have pizza.”

“Well, if there’s pizza.” Louis turns his eyes to the ceiling. It’s dark, covered with pin-point lights that make it look like they’re underneath the stars. “Shut up. I’m trying to listen.”

Nick mutters something about Louis being a dick and Louis pointedly ignores him. James is on good form tonight. He’s in his element and people are lapping it up.

“He’s good, isn’t he?”

Clearly Nick doesn’t understand the concept of shutting up and Louis gives up trying to focus, turning back to look at Nick. “Yeah, he’s good. Also, why the fuck are you talking to me?”

Nick raises his eyebrows at Louis. “Because we’re mates?”

Louis laughs. “Yep. Great mates. When’s my birthday?”

“I don’t fucking know.”

“What’s my number?”

“No idea. Why don’t you give it to me?” Nick tips his head to one side and he gives Louis a wide grin. There’s something predatory about it and it makes Louis strangely hot.

“Because I don’t want you to start sending me a thousand pictures of your dogs and posh friends. Get enough of that on Instagram.” Shit. _Shit, shit, shit._ Louis doesn’t follow Nick on Instagram. Not that he knows of, anyway.

“Been creeping on my social media, Louis?” Nick sounds delighted. He’s probably going to go on about it on the radio tomorrow.

“You wish,” Louis mutters. The crowd goes quiet and the notes from a familiar song filter through the room. _Harry._ Louis needs a fag but he can’t get up in the middle of Harry’s performance. He can just imagine the tabloids having a field day with that. He pulls the bucket of booze closer and gets out the Grey Goose, pouring himself a shot.

“Give us one, then.”

“Get your own.” Louis glances at Nick’s outstretched glass and pours, despite his words.

“Does it bother you?”

“What?”

“Watching Harold up there.” Nick doesn’t sound like he’s taking the piss. He sounds genuinely curious and a bit too fond when he says Harry’s name. “Not sure I’d be able to listen to all of those love songs about someone else.”

The air around Louis gets cold and he stares at Nick. “What?”

“You and Harry.” Nick waves his hand. “Bit of thing, wasn’t it? Back in the day.”

Harry can’t have told Nick that. Not when it was all Louis, trying something in a moment of madness that Harry shut down after a few sloppy kisses and an awkward hand job. It wasn’t anything. Louis isn’t even out to many people and he definitely isn’t out to Nick.

“He told you?” Louis can hardly speak he’s so furious and Nick gives him a curious look.

“I’m teasing, darling. Talking about the fans thinking you two were love’s young dream.”

Louis’ racing heart slows and he doesn’t realise how tightly he’s gripping his glass until he follows Nick’s gaze to his white knuckles and his clenched fist on the table.  
“Oh.” Louis knows his voice shakes around the edges. “Good one, mate.”

“Louis.” Nick’s voice is soft and uncertain. “I didn’t mean-”

“Let’s just listen, yeah?” Louis turns back to the stage and he stares at the brightest light to the left of Harry’s ear until he gets stars in his eyes and the dull noise in his head replaces the sound of Harry singing about a woman Louis doesn’t know.

* * *

“I’m over here with Grimmy and Louis Tomlinson.” James makes his way through the crowd, stopping next to Nick. He’s grinning, like he’s going to say something Louis really isn’t going to like. “Remember when you sat on my lap and pretended to my evil cat, Louis?”

“Remember it well, James.” Louis gives the camera a smile and tries to ignore the way his heart thuds in his chest.

“Remember when I sat on your lap and snogged you, Grimmy?” James points the microphone at Nick who seems far more relaxed than Louis – completely nonplussed.

“Highlight of the Brit Awards 2013.” Nick grins at James. “We snogged again, if you remember. I begged you to leave your wife. You rejected me in front of the nation.”

“I remember.” James laughs and he looks between Louis and Nick. _No_ , Louis thinks. _Please no._ “So I’ve sat on Grimmy’s lap and Louis’ been on my lap…I think Grimmy needs to get on Louis’ lap and give him a snog.”

Louis twists his hands and gives Nick a pleading look, hoping his discomfort isn’t clear on camera.

“I think he’d be better in my lap.” Nick gives Louis a wink. “That’s how I always imagined it.”

The crowd whoop and laugh and Louis wants to crawl under the table. James shoves the mic back in Louis’ face. “What do you reckon, Louis?”

Louis stares at Nick and tries to block out the crowd. If he says no everyone’s going to think he’s not able to take a joke. If he says yes…

He takes a breath and he slips from his seat into Nick’s lap. He cups Nick’s jaw in his hand and gives him a peck on the lips as the crowds cheer, the cameras pan away and James moves on. Louis hopes Nick can’t feel the tremble running through his body. Nick’s arms are firm around Louis’ waist and he squeezes them tighter just for a minute.

“Fancy coming out for a cig?”

“Might as well.” Louis moves awkwardly from Nick’s lap and follows him outside.

* * * 

“I didn’t mean anything earlier. I was trying to be funny. I really didn’t know about Haz.” Nick looks into the distance, taking a drag on his cigarette.

“Doesn’t matter.” Louis lights a cigarette and breathes out the smoke with a slow exhale. “There’s not really anything to tell. It was one time and even then, it wasn’t much.”

“Isn’t Harry straight?” Nick says, quietly.

“Pretty much.” Louis looks up and meets Nick’s eyes. “It’s me that maybe isn’t.”

“Okay.” Nick nods. He takes another puff on his cigarette. “Seeing anyone?”

“No.” Louis glances at Nick. He’s not entirely sure why Nick wants to know that of all things. “Planning to make fun of my love life, Nick?”

“Would be a bit much coming from me.” Nick stubs out his cigarette and he faces Louis. His eyes drop to Louis’ lips and up again. “Just wondered if you maybe fancied giving that last kiss another go. I think I got performance anxiety.”

Louis stares at Nick. He’s tall, annoying, he’s wearing fucking velvet and Louis strongly suspects those birds on his shirt are flamingos. He’s loud, ridiculous and he doesn’t even know how to shut the fuck up when someone tells him.

“Shut up.”

“Fine, I just thought I’d-”

Louis cuts Nick off by dragging him into the shadows, shoving him against a wall and pressing their lips together. Nick turns them so Louis is the one pressed against the wall and he slides one hand into Louis’ hair. He wraps his arm around Louis’ waist and he’s warm and solid against Louis. The kiss is slow and then fast, deep and urgent as Nick presses against Louis. It’s a much better kiss than the earlier peck on the lips and Nick smells good. Even the velvet doesn’t seem so offensive, when Nick’s mouth’s works over Louis’ and he gets to stroke his hands over Nick’s back and tug him closer. 

Nick is the first to pull back, giving Louis a dark stare. “That’s one way to shut me up.”

Louis grins. “Thought it might be.”

Nick gives Louis another kiss, slower this time. “Sure I can’t convince you to stay out? Might be fun.”

Louis lets out a breath and then shrugs. “Might as well. I’m not doing the radio, though.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Nick smiles at Louis. “As long as I get another snog.”

“You’ll get more than that if you play your cards right.” Louis winks at Nick and makes his way back inside. 

Nick talks to Louis through the whole fucking show, but Louis can’t say he minds.

* * * 

Louis does the radio after all. All he really wants to do is stay in Nick’s bed and cuddle up to one of Nick’s amazing dogs, but Nick gives him this look and it makes Louis feel like a dick for refusing.

“It’s only fair. It’s your fault I didn’t get anyone else to come in.”

“How the fuck is it my fault?” Louis really isn’t good in the mornings. He made Nick order his Uber early so they could get a McDonalds breakfast and a large cup of coffee which Louis has been nursing on the drive to the studios.

“How the fuck isn’t it?” Nick leans in so the driver doesn’t hear him. “Too busy making you want to come home with me to bother chatting to anyone else.”

Louis elbows Nick in the side, smiling around his coffee as he takes a sip. “Well at least something worked out for you.”

“Something worked out for you, too.” Nick winks at Louis. He looks far too smug for this time in the morning.

Louis’ cheeks heat. “Shut up, Nicholas. Eat your McDonalds.”

Nick munches thoughtfully on a hash brown. “I wore a tracksuit to make you feel at home.”

“Thanks, mate.” Louis rolls his eyes. Thank fuck they had time to stop at his. Doing the walk of shame in last night’s suit really wouldn’t have been a good idea.

“You doing anything after the radio?” Nick tries to sound casual but Louis can tell he’s nervous.

Louis pointedly looks Nick up and down without saying a word.

“Oh,” Nick says. His smile gets even wider.

* * *

“Nicholas.” Louis swallows as he stares at the picture Nick’s posted on Instagram.

“What?” Nick comes into the room, carrying two cups of tea. He puts one on each side of the bed and collapses onto it, grabbing Louis’ phone to see what he’s looking at. “Oh. The Instagrim pictures from this morning. Good, innit?”

Louis stares at the two of them. There’s one picture where Louis is looking up at Nick and he’s laughing. His eyes are bright and he’s pretending to push Nick away. Louis hasn’t been pictured laughing like that in ages and he looks light and carefree, shoving Nick around. Then there’s the last picture. The one where Nick’s looking at Louis. For once he’s not pulling a stupid face and his gaze is soft and warm. He’s smiling as if Louis has taken him by surprise. He looks so unexpectedly fond, it makes Louis’ heart thrum in his chest.

“Yeah. Good.”

“I got you a proper copy if you want. It’s downstairs.”

“Thanks.” Louis stares at Nick. He wonders if Nick sees everything Louis does in the photos. They’re on display again with everyone watching - just like the kiss at the Brits. It terrifies him. “Nick?”

“Louis.” Nick takes the phone and puts it next to the bed. He seems to sense the panic radiating from Louis and he tugs Louis close. “Shut up.”

“But-”

Nick kisses Louis firmly and it’s a long time before Louis can start worrying about the photos again.


	3. Sleeping in His Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired the lovely [akai-coat](http://akai-coat.tumblr.com/)'s prompt asking for Tomlinshaw trying to have sex in the front seat of the car and maybe Louis’s ass lands on the horn. And of course the horn goes off and it’s one in the morning and they've definitely woken up the neighbours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [writsgrimmyblog](https://writsgrimmyblog.tumblr.com/) so come and talk to me about Tomlinshaw, Gryles and Nick, Louis and Harry in general.

When Louis gets drunk, he makes terrible decisions. Spectacularly bad. Really fucking awful. This is another prime example.

“Remind me again why we’re doing this?”

“Because you’re an idiot.” Louis tries to shift in Nick’s lap but the steering wheel keeps getting in the way. “An idiot who has stupid ideas.”

“I think it was your idea, darling.” Nick pinches Louis’ backside and not in a I’m going to fuck you now kind of way. “You shoved your tongue down my throat and yanked me away from the party to try to find somewhere to have sex. I was dancing.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Dancing like a twat.”

Nick pushes his hands underneath Louis’ t-shirt. “I won’t blow you if you’re going to be a brat.”

“You can’t reach from there anyway.” Louis pushes the headrest. “Can’t you move the seat back?”

“Maybe?” Nick doesn’t sound so sure. “Not with you wriggling in my lap like an eel.”

“Doesn’t feel like you’re complaining.” Louis rocks against Nick and kisses him because it’s better than talking. Nick tastes sweet like non-alcoholic cocktails and he’s already hard beneath Louis. Nick might be a twat, but he’s very good at kissing. Good at all of it, really. It’s how Louis’ found himself getting into the recent habit of dragging Nick somewhere semi-public for mutually satisfactory blow jobs.

“Louis.” Nick sounds a bit breathless. “Have you thought about the back seat?”

Louis hadn’t, but now he can’t think about anything else. “Like we’re fifteen?”

Nick pokes Louis in the side. “Like we’re whatever. As if you were shagging in your car at fifteen. You weren’t even old enough to drive.”

“Old enough to have a girlfriend that could drive.” Louis pushes Nick in the chest and the car horn beeps. A couple of lights go on in nearby houses. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Nick sounds amused. “You know I have a house? A very private sort of house where the press won’t photograph you sucking my knob?”

Louis bites back a groan at the very welcome thought of Nick’s mouth on his dick. The thing is, he hasn’t been to Nick’s house yet. It’s possible he’s been avoiding the topic. It’s easier like this. Easier to keep it in that casual fucking in public spaces place that lets Louis pretend it’s not anything serious and doesn’t give Nick any funny ideas about holding hands and selling photos to OK magazine. “Thought you were going to blow me?”

“Haven’t decided what I’m going to do to you, yet.” Nick’s voice goes low and dark, his hands squeezing Louis’ backside. That’s another reason to avoid the house thing. Nick seems to appreciate Louis’ arse quite a lot. Without any time, lube or private space it’s been easy enough to avoid that fact so far. If they go back to Nick’s there’s going to be a bed and Louis has a pretty good idea what Nick might like to do to Louis if he gets him into bed. He’s not sure how he feels about that. Not least because he might have accidentally let Nick think he’s been slagging his way around London for a while now. Three hand jobs, two blow jobs and too many heated snogs to count later, it seems a bit late to mention that Louis hasn’t really done any of this with a bloke before. He doesn’t want to scare Nick off. Doesn’t want to make him think it’s more than it is. 

“Blow job in the back seat,” Louis decides. He pushes Nick’s hand low enough to make sure Nick can feel how hard Louis is in his trackies. “I reckon that’s what we should do.”

Nick laughs around a kiss and shakes his head, nudging Louis. “What if someone comes outside to see what’s going on?”

“I don’t care.” Louis groans when Nick’s fingers tug his trackies away from his stomach. “Come on, come on.”

“Kinky,” Nick says. He bites Louis’ neck. It feels better than it should, particularly when his hand dips into Louis’ trackies and he wraps his fingers around Louis’ prick. “Wanting people to watch you.”

“I didn’t say I want people watching.” Louis’ nearly dizzy with wanting Nick. He knows it’s just in the moment and he really doesn’t want nosy neighbours knocking on the window and asking why Louis Tomlinson off of One Direction is sitting in a car with his knob out and only Nick Grimshaw’s hand protecting his modesty. “Christ, Nicholas.”

Nick slides his hand from Louis and he nudges him again. “Off. Go on, get in your own seat. If we stay here someone’s going to see.”

“Let’s go somewhere else, then.” Louis looks out of the window and tugs his bottom lip between his teeth as he looks at the sky. It’s thick and cloudy, London’s car fumes and smog obscuring all but a handful of the brightest stars. “A field or something.”

Nick makes an unimpressed sound in the back of his throat and starts the car. He pulls away from the party and leaves the twitching curtains and the dull thud of an old Justin Bieber track behind. They drive in silence for a bit, Nick tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Louis sneaks a look at him. Nick’s terrible at hiding his feelings and he’s a shit liar. Louis knows if he asks Nick what’s up he’ll get it out of him eventually. The problem is, Louis thinks he might already know. Something squirms in Louis’ stomach and his chest gets tight.

“Put on music if you want. Could be a long drive. Not many fields in central London.” Nick’s definitely pissed off. His voice is tight and clipped and Louis doesn’t like it at all.

“We don’t have to go to a field,” Louis says. “Could go to a hotel.”

Nick glances at Louis. He looks thoroughly unimpressed. “We could. Bit of a waste of money if we’ve both got houses in London, though.”

Louis takes a breath. “Fine, let’s go to yours.”

Nick shrugs but his grip on the steering wheel relaxes a little. “Any particular reason you’ve been putting off coming round? Is it the dogs?”

Louis laughs, because that’s ridiculous. “They’re the only reason I’m coming over in the first place. I love dogs, me.”

Nick’s lips twitch. “My dogs aren’t just any dogs. They’re better than most.”

“Promises, promises.” Louis’ seen pictures of Pig with her almost-smile because he might have sneaked the odd glance at Nick’s Instagram. He knows the new dog has an underbite. He also knows that Nick speaks to his dogs in the kind of voice that does peculiar things to Louis’ insides. He knows that Nick looks soft, warm and cosy when he’s curled up on the sofa with Pig and it’s possible that Louis might have spent a bit of time wondering what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of one of Nick’s daft, fond looks. 

Nick’s not looking fond now. He’s back to thoughtful, his brow furrowed. “Not the dogs, then.”

“Nope.” Louis gnaws on his thumbnail. He wishes he’d had more shots. He’s not nearly drunk enough for this conversation. “It’s just different. There’s going to be a bed.”

Nick snorts softly. “Most people have beds, love. I thought a rich popstar like you might prefer Egyptian cotton to a loo with _Tommo’s a twat_ scratched onto the wall.” 

Louis laughs again. Nick always makes him feel better, somehow. “It didn’t say that.”

“You don’t know what I was doing after you left.” Nick reaches across and squeezes Louis’ thigh. “I put a heart around it, if that makes it any better.”

“Idiot.” Louis knows Nick didn’t scratch anything into the door but part of him wishes he had. It must be bad if he wants Nick to memorialise a blow job in a Hackney pub with some half-arsed graffiti. The car slows to a stop and Nick pushes a hand through his hair, staring straight ahead. “Want me to take you back to yours instead?”

“Don’t think so.” Louis shrugs. He picks at his tracksuit, not looking at Nick. “We’re at yours now, anyway.”

“Not yet. I just stopped here because I can’t concentrate on driving when you’re being weird.” Nick rests his hand over Louis’ and slides their fingers together. He’s got three large rings on and his wrist is covered with slim bracelets in silver, leather and colourful cotton. It’s still odd for Louis, seeing their hands together with Nick’s just a bit bigger than Louis’ own. Louis looks out of the window.

“Sorry. I had too much to drink, maybe.”

“Okay.” Nick sounds like he doesn’t believe it. “Is that why you can’t look at me anymore?”

“’Course I can look at you.” Louis turns his head. Nick’s eyes look so soft in the darkness and Louis wants to kiss him so fucking much. That’s the problem, really. Louis wants to kiss Nick and do everything with Nick and he doesn’t know how to keep things casual. Nick’s going to realise Louis has all these broken bits that Louis tries so hard to keep hidden. He doesn’t know how to show Nick a bit without showing him everything, and he suspects everything might just lose Nick for good. “I’m being stupid.”

“Yeah.” Nick’s still frowning. He pushes Louis’ fringe from his forehead and the touch is tender enough to make hot tears prick at the back of Louis’ eyes. Christ why is he like this? He just wanted to get a blow job and now he’s dangerously close to sobbing his bleeding heart out all over Nick’s posh car. “Lou?”

“S’fine.” Louis swallows around the lump in his throat. He steadies himself and he rolls his eyes when he’s finally more composed. “I’m being a twat. It’s just a bit different going to yours. New.”

“Mmhmm.” Nick doesn’t sound convinced. “Sure you want to go?”

“Yeah.” Louis takes a breath and he nods. “Hurry up.”

“Okay.” Nick pulls the car out of the narrow space and starts to drive again.

He puts some music on after a few minutes and they don’t speak all the way back.

**

“You want to tell me what that was all about, in the car?” Nick opens two beers when they get back, offering Louis one. He takes it gratefully, after stroking the dogs and watching them run off somewhere into the house.

“It’s a bit more serious, isn’t it? Like this.” Louis waves his hand vaguely around the house.

Nick raises his eyebrows. “Doesn’t have to be.” He pauses. “You don’t want that, then?”

 _Of course I bloody want that, you dick!_ Every part of Louis wants to shake Nick because _yes_ he wants that. He wants Nick. Every lanky, irritating inch of him. Louis wants Nick so much it physically hurts to think of Nick with anyone else. Of course, Louis doesn’t want to sound totally mental so he can hardly say all of that. He settles for keeping his face carefully blank and shrugging one shoulder.

“I didn’t say that.” Louis looks away and puts his beer down. “Let’s just go to bed. That’s what we’re here for, isn’t it?” He knows he sounds a bit sharp, but that’s what false bravado sounds like on Louis. Nick doesn’t have to know that Louis’ hands have gone clammy or that his heart’s racing in his chest.

“Steady on.” Nick holds up his beer, his eyes searching Louis as if he’s a puzzle and Nick needs time to work out the answers. “It’s alright for you, not driving. I’ve been dying for this beer all night.”

“Should have got a taxi, then.”

“You weren’t complaining when you were trying to make me blow you in the driver’s seat or drive you all over London looking for a field.” Nick’s lips curve around the beer bottle and he takes another swig, his throat bobbing. “Relax, will you? You’re making me nervous.”

“Fine.” Louis drinks half his beer in one go. He swipes his hand across the back of his mouth. “I just want to get it over with, come on, will you?”

Nick frowns. He puts down his beer and reaches for Louis, tugging him close. “Get it over with? Charming. You’re the one dragging me out of parties and pouncing on me in dark corners.”

“Give over. I don’t pounce.” Louis does, a bit. Nick has that effect on him. “It’s just annoying, talking about it.”

Nick still looks confused. It’s as if he wants to say something, but in the end, he settles for kissing Louis until his knees get weak and he’s ready to burst out of his skin. Nick’s so good at that. So good at kissing Louis until the roar in his head gets quieter and the tension slides from his shoulders.

Nick pulls back eventually, his lips plump and his eyes dark. He leans against the kitchen counter and makes Louis look at him. They’re close enough that Louis can practically count the freckles on his face. If he reached his hand up, his could touch the corner of Nick’s smile. Nick’s got a good smile. Wide, ridiculous and infectious. 

“How do you usually do it, then? Do you want to fuck me?”

Louis stares at Nick, his throat dry. He hadn’t expected that. He’d heard rumours about Nick and some very detailed information about Nick’s preferences from a slightly tipsy Harry. At the time, Louis had pulled a face and pretended to be disgusted by the idea of Nick fucking someone. He’d ended up in his bunk that night at three in the morning, wanking as quietly as he could with Nick’s name spilling from his lips. Maybe that had been the start of everything. Getting off on a tour bus in the middle of small-town America with Nick Grimshaw’s face filling every part of his brain. Louis doesn’t even know anymore. Nick’s been under his skin and _there_ for longer than Louis cares to admit. Even thinking about it makes his cheeks hot.

“You don’t want me to fuck you.”

Nick’s cheeks turn pink. “I might. Don’t look like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like it’s weird.” Nick pulls a face. “I don’t care if you don’t want to.” 

Nick does care, though. Louis can tell. He’s the master of pretending not to care about things so he’s good at reading the signs.

“Thought you were obsessed with my arse.” Louis pokes Nick in the stomach. 

“It’s a very nice arse.” Nick grins and slides his hands to Louis’ backside, tugging him closer. “Take it you don’t fancy mine much, then?”

“Shut up.” Louis rolls his eyes. He refuses to tell Nick that his legs and backside in those skinny jeans are enough to set a fire roaring in Louis’ chest – enough to make him want to drop to his knees and get his mouth on Nick as quickly as possible. “It’s fine.”

“ _Fine?_ ” Nick huffs. He plays with the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck. It tickles and sends shivers down Louis’ spine. “Careful. With compliments like that I’m going to get a big head.”

“You’ve already got a big head.” Louis messes up Nick’s quiff, or he means to. It turns into a slide of his fingers through Nick’s hair. A chance to run his fingers over his cheek, down his neck. A chance not to look at Nick head on and to focus on the bit of collarbone and chest hair exposed by another one of Nick’s ridiculous shirts. “I’ve not really slagged about London.” Louis can’t look at Nick. His whole body is hot and his fingers tremble against the button on Nick’s shirt. “Not like I said.”

“Okay.” Nick doesn’t push Louis away. He sounds amused. He catches Louis’ hand and pulls him even closer, sighing against Louis’ skin. He smells so good it makes Louis’ head spin. “Kind of figured that one out for myself.”

“Really?” Louis wonders if he was bad at everything. Bad enough that Nick would just know. It sends a jagged slice of shame through his veins and he has to swallow to fight back his anger – a defence mechanism he relies on when something makes him feel particularly stupid. “That bad, was it?”

“Hardly.” Nick’s lips move against Louis’ neck. He takes his time, kissing the line of Louis’ jaw before pulling back. “You were just a bit vague on the specifics. The bars you met people in. Besides, can’t imagine something like that not getting into the press.”

“You’re a right bloody Sherlock Holmes.” Louis rolls his eyes. He pushes away from Nick, just to put enough space between them so he can breathe. “I bet you think it’s funny.”

“Why the fuck would I think that?” Nick raises his eyebrows at Louis. “You tit. I just wish you’d said.”

“Why?”

“Because it matters, doesn’t it?”

“Does it?” Louis stares at Nick, who shrugs in response.

“Matters to me. Don’t want it to be crap.” Nick holds up his hand before Louis can punch him in the nose. “I don’t want it to be crap _for you_ , settle down.”

“Oh.” Louis rubs the scruff on his chin. “I don’t reckon it will be. It’s been alright so far.”

“Glad to hear it.” Nick looks away for a moment. “I didn’t bring you back here for that, you know. Not unless you want.”

“It’s one in the morning. I’m not back here for anything else.”

Nick pulls Louis into his arms again. “Not true. Pig’s been wanting to meet you, actually.”

“Pig doesn’t know who I am.” Louis’ body gets warm again – that hot pleasure that comes from someone saying something nice. It rushes through him and he can’t hold back his smile. “She doesn’t give a fuck about meeting me. She’s run off.”

“Because she’s shy around new people,” Nick says. He sounds serious but his smile is wide and his eyes shine. “She doesn’t want to scare you off by licking you to death on the first meeting. I told her to behave around you.”

“You can’t train your dog to play hard to get, Nicholas.”

“I can.” Nick looks pleased with himself. “She’s brilliant.”

“She is,” Louis says. His voice gets quiet and a bit husky. He’s not sure they’re talking about Pig anymore.

“I don’t want her being soppy with you if you’re not here for that. She gets a bit attached.” Nick’s face does the fond, soft thing that Louis’ only seen in photos.

“I could be here for that. If she wanted.” Louis swallows, the words difficult to get out but seems important, somehow, that Nick knows. “I get a bit attached too, though. She better not be easy with her affections. Go sniffing other dogs’ arses or anything.”

Nick bursts out laughing and his eyes crinkle at the corners. “I’ll make sure of it.” He’s still playing with Louis’ hair and he looks happy and relaxed. “There aren’t any other…dogs. People. No other people she wants to meet. I’ve only talked about you. Played her that song of yours.”

“Sick.” Louis grins. “Did she like it?”

Nick nods. “Think so. She chased her tail for a bit. Stinky went mental. Jumped up on the sofa and kept pawing at me.”

“Amazing,” Louis says. “Your dogs have good taste.”

“Well, they like me.” Nick’s chest puffs out a bit and he looks dead pleased with himself. “So I reckon they do.”

“Yeah.” Louis picks at the buttons on Nick’s shirt, opening it. “I reckon they do, too.”

“Louis?” Nick’s voice is ragged when Louis slides onto his knees and palms over Nick’s thighs. “Thought we came here to try doing this in bed?”

“Though we came here so I could meet your dogs.” Louis opens Nick’s trousers. He’s hard and Louis can’t wait to get his hands on him. His mouth on him. Besides, he likes the way the floor feels under his knees. It’s just the right side of uncomfortable. He also likes the way Nick’s clutching onto the kitchen counter like he can’t quite trust his legs to hold him steady. Louis gets like that around Nick a lot. He’s glad he’s not the only one. “We can go to bed after.”

“Might not be up for much more than sleeping if you do this here,” Nick says. He sounds far away – his voice thick and unsteady. 

“I’m good at that.” Louis tugs Nick’s jeans down, nosing at the front of his boxers. “Sleeping.”

“You’re staying then?” Nick slides his hand into Louis’ hair. “I mean you should. Stay. I’ll do us bacon sarnies in the morning. Might even blow you in the shower. Have a proper look at that arse of yours.”

A shiver travels down Louis’ spine. It doesn’t feel so daunting, now. It’s a shiver of anticipation. His mouth waters and he pulls Nick’s boxers down. They don’t usually have time to do much more than _quick, quick, make sure nobody hears_. Now they’re in Nick’s kitchen, the lights are bright and Louis can slide his fingers along Nick’s thighs, up and around the base of his cock, drawing a ragged puff of air from Nick’s lips. 

“Yeah, I’ll stay. If there’s going to be bacon sandwiches.” Louis squeezes Nick’s thighs and it makes Nick’s hand tighten in his hair. He likes that. Likes how Nick spreads his legs just a bit and the way he keeps Louis close with a firm hand tangled in his hair. He’s going to get Nick to do this to him later. Maybe in bed, where Louis can stretch out and let Nick do whatever he had on his mind when they tried to get off in the car earlier. A tug of arousal makes his mouth water and he slides his lips over Nick, after making them slick. It’s nice, not being in a grotty bathroom or trying to negotiate the steering wheel or keep quiet because they can hear people talking just outside. Louis can listen to every huff and gasp of air which leaves Nick’s mouth. He can really enjoy Nick. He can take his time, sliding his mouth over Nick and tonguing at the tip of his cock. He’s getting quite good at this. Quite good at knowing what to do to get Nick off. He slides his hands behind Nick to grip his arse and pulls him deeper into Louis’ mouth. It makes them both groan. Louis gives Nick’s backside a tentative squeeze and it seems to work because Nick jerks deeper into Louis’ mouth, pulling back and then guiding Louis over him again using the hands now fisted in Louis’ hair. 

Louis lets himself be guided, lets Nick use his hands to set the pace and the depth as he concentrates on taking Nick in as deep as he can. He wonders what it might feel like, having Nick inside him in other ways. It makes his cock twitch appreciatively and he drops his hand to palm at it before returning to Nick’s backside. When he squeezes Nick more firmly, it makes Nick groan low in his throat and tug at Louis’ hair. Louis ignores the instruction to pull back and sucks Nick through his climax, swallowing what he can manage. He sits back on his heels afterwards and wonders if he looks as smug as he feels.

“Come here. Fuck.” Nick’s voice is throaty and he reaches for Louis. His eyes look glazed and a smile plays around his lips. His cheeks are pink and he looks as good as he ever has.

Louis presses himself against Nick and lets himself be thoroughly kissed. Eventually Nick pulls back and sorts out his trousers, before pushing Louis against the counter and pushing his hand inside Louis’ trackies. Louis nearly cries when Nick finally wraps his hand around his cock, because he’s so hard and so, so desperate to come. He bucks into Nick’s fist and lets his pleasure overwhelm him as he keeps kissing Nick – hard and messy. When he comes his whole body trembles and he wraps his arms around Nick just to keep him close. 

A clatter of paws on the wooden floor distracts them from the kissing and Nick grabs a dishcloth, wiping his hand and shoving it into the washing machine.

“Nice.” Louis raises an eyebrow at Nick as Pig paws at them. “You’re going to use that to dry the dishes?”

“That’s why it’s in the washing machine, you knob.” Nick grins at Louis. He reaches for Pig and plays with her until she rolls onto her back, asking for a belly rub. Louis crouches opposite Nick and helps him fuss over Pig. She seems to love the attention and she lets out a happy _ruff_. Louis can relate. Nick looks at Louis, his voice quieter than usual. “Think she likes you.”

Louis holds Nick’s gaze and his throat feels full of words he’s not ready to say yet. “Think I like her too. Better not let her get tummy rubs from other guests.”

Nick nods, his lips quirking into a slow smile. “Not planning to have any _guests_ like you. She’s easy for Daisy, though. She likes Miquita.”

“That’s okay.” Louis tips his head to the side and contemplates Nick. “I want to do the other stuff. All of it. All the ways.”

“All the ways, hmm?” Nick grins and he lets Pig roll over and clatter back to the rug. He stands and rubs his knees, holding out a hand to help Louis up. “Maybe not in the car.”

Louis shakes his head. “Not for that.”

Nick keeps hold of Louis’ hand and his thumb brushes Louis’ skin. Every part of Louis is hot and he’s got that warm feeling again – like Nick’s given him a compliment. It’s nice, that feeling. He takes a breath and squeezes Nick’s hand.

“Okay?” Nick gives Louis one of those looks, as if he’s trying to read his mind.

“Think so.” Louis shifts closer to Nick. How does someone say, _sometimes it’s like I’m broken inside?_ He doesn’t know. He’s not sure how to tell Nick how he’s got all these thoughts that collect like bruises that won’t fade – how he’s still dealing with keeping all his secrets bottled up and how he thinks if he shares too many they’ll all spill out at once. “Hey, Nick?”

“Louis?” Nick reaches into the fridge and grabs a couple of beers. He looks so relaxed. Not like he’s melting down or having a crisis, like Louis.

“We should talk over that bacon sandwich. About stuff.”

“Yeah.” Nick hands Louis a beer. “Okay.”

They clink their bottles together and Pig barks from the living room. Louis follows Nick through the house and sits on the sofa next to him, curling up as Nick flicks through the channels. It’s still weird. Still a bit _what the fuck_ and strange. But it’s easy, being with Nick. It’s easy to claim a spot next to him on the sofa and pretend to watch _The Simpsons_ , sharing kisses that taste like beer. It’s easy to think about later. Still big, but not as big as it once felt. Nick’s warm and he keeps smiling like he’s happy, being quiet with Louis and his dogs. 

The broken bits are still there, but for the first time in ages the glue sticking them together feels like it might just hold.

“Glad I came round,” Louis says. He glances at Nick, whose face is contoured with shadow and the light from the telly.

“Me too, love.” Nick puts an arm around Louis and rests his feet on the coffee table. “It’s nice. Having you here.”

“Yeah,” Louis says. "Nice."

And it really, really is.


End file.
